The Fraudulent
by Di The Creator
Summary: Captain Kirk left Khan and Marla McGivers on Ceti Alpha V with the other 72 augments. Six years later, he learns that the planet is doomed to destruction. Sequel to fic "Sins of the Lion."
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Here it is at long last! The continuation! Exclamation point! This is a sequel to "Sins of the Lion" but hopefully there won't be too much confusion if you haven't read it. I will do my best to keep to my usual uploading plan of posting a chapter every week or so. Reviews are much appreciated to keep me inspired!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"If ya ask me, this whole thing has a bad vibe to it."

"It may be worth pointing out to you, doctor, that no one did ask you."

"Well, maybe it would do _you_ some good, Spock, if you did ask me once in a while for some intuitive input, 'cause you sure as hell don't have all the answers with pure logic."

"Oh my God, why is this elevator taking so long…?"

"The validity of any input based on intuition is highly dubious—"

"_Dubious?_ What's _dubious_ is the fact that we're on our way to pay you a visit—but wait a minute, _you're _going to visit you, too! If two Spocks standin' in the same room together doesn't make somethin' _dubious,_ then I dunno what does."

"…how many floors does this place have…?"

"Though Ambassador Spock and I inhabit the same physical body, varied by age, we are in fact individuals with our own unique histories."

"A thorn by any other name still pains my ass…"

"Your metaphor and the Shakespearean quote you seemingly hoped to allude to are virtually irrelevant in this case, since Ambassador Spock and I do, in fact, have the same name…"

"Guys…"

"I'm tellin' you, Spock, I gotta bad feeling. Take it or leave it."

"I shall choose to 'leave it' then, since your 'feelings' are nothing more than a physical manifestation of your own commonly overactive imagination coupled with your chronically rampant emotions."

"Guys, come on…"

"Yeah? Listen here you green blooded machine, we'll see who's havin' emotions when I get to say _I told you so._"

"I see three fallacies in your prediction, the first—"

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, cutting short any and all arguments.

"Thank God!" Kirk said under his breath.

With Spock and McCoy on each side of him, the captain stepped out into the immaculate hallway of the Vulcan Embassy. Through the windows could be seen the grounds of Starfleet Academy in the distance, half cast in blue shadows by the setting sun. Glowing red behind it as it caught the waning light of the sun was the Golden Gate Bridge.

Hours earlier Kirk, Spock, and McCoy had each received personalized messages from Ambassador Spock, who requested them to meet with him together. No reason was given, except that they all happened to be in San Francisco at the same time by fortuitous circumstances.

"You tell me, Spock," Bones was whispering gruffly now as they passed by a few somber Vulcan diplomats. "What are the chances of you inviting anyone over for some whiskey and a game of cards?"

"You suggest that this is a social call. We have not been given enough information to conclude one way or the other…"

Kirk let a heavy sigh escape as the other two debated endlessly. He wasn't going to think about the reasons why they were asked to come here when they were literally on their way to get the answers anyway. When they finally reached a barren lobby, they were met by a young Vulcan man in heavy, dark robes.

"Captain Kirk," he said flatly, but with a softer voice than most Vulcan's tended to have. "My name is Velek. If you would all please follow me, the Ambassador is expecting you."

They were led to an office, which was adjacent to the private suite given to all Vulcan diplomats staying at the embassy. The office was dimly lit, the orange Vulcan-made lamps glowing eerily from the table tops. The temperature was well into the eighties Fahrenheit, a comfortable climate for their copper-based blood but a little too toasty for Kirk's taste.

As they entered by Kirk's lead, the thin, angular form of Ambassador Spock rose from behind the console at his desk. He was slightly stooped, his features withered and his eternally perfect hair silver and gray. Kirk had not seen him with his own eyes since he bid him farewell on Delta Vega seven years ago, and after becoming so close and familiar with the younger counterpart, it was surprisingly shocking to see the aged version. When his eyes fell upon the entering trio, they showed the intelligent spark that Jim knew all too well. Young or old, it was still Spock, and yet… his aged face betrayed something that wasn't often seen. There was a small smile.

"Jim," his voice was lacking in the crispness that Kirk was used to as it crackled instead. "I am pleased to see you again, my friend."

"It's good to see you, too."

It actually was good to see him in a really, really weird way.

"Commander Spock…" He nodded respectfully to his younger self.

"Ambassador Spock," the first officer gave an almost imperceptible nod back.

"Jesus Christ," Bones mumbled.

"Dr. McCoy…" the old Vulcan looked thoroughly amused as he approached the bug-eyed doctor. "You and I have not been properly introduced."

"Properly, no… Though I feel like I know you already."

The doctor offered a hand to the aged Vulcan despite of the visible vein at his temple. The handshake was polite, but Kirk had to hold in a laugh at the utter confusion that plagued the poor country doctor. He clearly didn't know how to take two Spocks at once.

"I have been following the accessible reports of your five-year mission," Ambassador Spock was speaking to all of them, though his attention was primarily on Kirk. "I would like to congratulate you on its completion." The glimmer in the old Vulcan's eye was tinted with nostalgia and perhaps pride.

Kirk, however, felt a weight in his stomach at the sentiment that should have made him proud as well. He ignored it with a clearing of his throat. "Thank you. But, with all due respect, sir… You called us here for a reason?"

"Indeed, I have." He held a long hand towards the cushioned chairs on each side of a small table. "Please, gentlemen…."

They seated themselves in a semi-circle, Ambassador Spock sitting serenely in front of them. His knotty hands concealed themselves within the dark fabric of his sleeves, a pensiveness furrowing his gray brow.

"With your five-year mission having been completed for half a year now, I have advocated to Starfleet the candidacy of the _USS Enterprise_ for a mission of singular interest."

Kirk recognized the sound of Spock choosing his words carefully, even if he was roughly a century older. "And what is this singularly interesting mission?"

"To survey a star system that faces an inevitable cataclysm. This event will destroy one planet and subsequently devastate others as a result, rendering almost all life within the system unable to survive."

The captain lifted a skeptical brow. "If you followed our five-year mission, then you know we've dealt with worse scenarios. There are natural disasters occurring in every corner of the Federation at any given moment. Not to mention the tensions with the Klingons are at an all-time high. There are multiple other—more pressing—missions in the queue for the _Enterprise_ concerning planetary negotiations or the delivery of supplies to Starfleet outposts near the neutral zone. What could possibly make a survey mission take precedence over all that?"

Ambassador Spock did not so much as blink, his gaze steady. "The star system that is doomed to ruin is Ceti Alpha."

Kirk's mouth fell open and McCoy bolted upright beside him. Though the younger Spock was not so obvious in his reaction, he did turn his head quite suddenly to regard his captain. An awkward silence fell, and Ambassador Spock was the first to speak.

"According to the official records," he said calmly, "there are no sentient life forms in the Ceti Alpha star system, therefore Starfleet has no responsibility to interfere. I am suggesting a purely scientific expedition."

Kirk managed a nod, playing it as nonchalant as he knew how. "Naturally… But, uh… I fail to see how that makes this particular mission significant. Maybe if we knew the details of this so-called cataclysm we could make a more informed decision."

"An _informed_ decision is precisely what I intend to provide you with, Jim."

There was a sudden darkness in the elder Vulcan's eyes that chilled Kirk. It told him that somehow this Spock knew about the secret colony of augments and was feigning ignorance. They both had their own histories with the infamous Khan Noonien Singh and Kirk was beginning to tap into those bad vibes that Bones mentioned earlier.

"What is it that this survey mission will be looking for?" He attempted to keep up the charade, to not mention the name of their mutual enemy.

"The cause of the disaster, perhaps... There is no hazard in telling you that in my own time, stardate 2267, the sixth planet of the Ceti Alpha Star System mysteriously exploded. No cause was ever detected before or after. In fact, the occurrence went entirely unnoticed by Starfleet. It was so immense, however, that it affected a majority of the planets in their orbits, the remnants of Ceti Alpha VI itself becoming little more than fragments added to the surrounding asteroid belt. No planet within the system was impacted as severely as Ceti Alpha V, which was decimated from the only life-sustaining Class M planet to a wasteland of dust and rock."

The captain was dumbstruck as he listened. When he had left Khan and his people on Ceti Alpha V, the place was beautiful, nearly an Eden in its own right. He was content (up until now) to think they were living out their lives peacefully.

"While you were on your five-year mission," Ambassador Spock continued, "I have devoted much of my time to this very task. With the approval of the Vulcan Science Academy, I have been leading a study of the system in an effort to discern any potential causes—blackholes, incoming asteroids, volcanic disruptions—all without success. I did not wish for this to interfere with your mission, which is why I have waited until now to apprise you of it."

"You think we should try to prevent this disaster from occurring?"

"I am not your commanding officer and I cannot know with any certainty what the future holds. It would also be highly remiss of me to attempt to alter your destiny in any one direction. Therefore, I am in no position to tell you what should be done. I have arranged the survey mission, should you decide to accept it. How you make use of your authorization in that quadrant is your own choice."

There was no way in hell Kirk was going to turn away from this one, and the elder Spock knew it. This supposed survey mission was a means to cover the young captain's ass from any inquiries Starfleet Command might have of the _Enterprise's_ presence in that sector.

"The _Enterprise_ may have other assignments that will override this scientific venture of yours."

Kirk put on an air of professionalism that every man in that room probably knew was a lie. He was the first to rise to his feet. The others followed suit.

"I have faith in your judgment of what is important, captain," the ambassador replied without pause. It was bizarre to hear a word like 'faith' come out of a Vulcan's mouth—especially Spock's. "I will be awaiting your acceptance or refusal of the mission."

"I'll let you know by tomorrow," Kirk offered a confident smile, but he could feel the apprehension beginning to claw at him.

A respectful farewell was exchanged between the four men and the trio walked in silence through the halls of the embassy. The moment they were alone on the elevator that carried them earthbound, Kirk's face dropped into his hand with a sudden oncoming headache and Spock frowned meditatively at the closed doors of the elevator. Meanwhile, Bones bounced on his heels with unusual cheerfulness, a small smile tugging at the edge of his mouth as his eyes shifted askance to stare at Spock's profile.

"I told you so."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Strange new worlds were explored…

They found new life and new civilizations…

They boldly went where no one had gone before.

When the starship _Enterprise _first returned to Earth Spacedock at the end of its 5-year mission, it was met with fanfare and applause. Its crew received an endless array of commendations and medals for their accomplishments, many of which Captain Kirk personally bestowed upon his crew. It was an exciting time for everyone and a bragging right for Starfleet.

In the months that followed, Jim could feel the wind leaving his sails. The _Enterprise_ and her senior officers were called upon time and time again—not for specialized assignments—but for propaganda, to speak at ceremonies, and requisitioned for mundane projects. True, they were still assigned to various tasks that were important to the Federation, but Jim could feel the iron clasps of bureaucracy taking hold of him. The freedom he had in deep space was a bygone dream and he was becoming their tool again. He was reminded of a little thing called "rules."

Then suddenly there was Ambassador Spock and his shady mission proposal.

Just when Jim was beginning to feel purposeless, this new problem emerged in which only he could solve. After all, only he and a handful of his comrades knew that Khan didn't die 6 years ago.

But what kind of obligation was it exactly that they were being saddled with?

After leaving the Vulcan Embassy, Jim invited Bones and Spock back to his apartment for a "night cap," but they all knew what it really meant. They needed to discuss what potential hell they were facing away from any scrutinizing eyes or ears. Of course, there was nothing wrong with having a drink in the process.

"Scotch, if ya have it…" Bones threw himself into a cushioned chair, his hand going straight to work at loosening the collar of his strangling uniform.

But Jim was already putting a bottle down on the coffee table, complete with three glasses. "All I got is champagne and you're going to drink it."

McCoy turned the bottle just enough to examine the label. "Vintage 2241… Sure you don't wanna save that for somethin' special?"

"That five-year mission _was_ my something special and I got a bottle of champagne for it…" Jim murmured as he seated himself as well.

Spock was standing beside a small bookshelf, curiously perusing the spines of antique books in silence. Throughout the years, Jim had developed a surprising penchant for antiquities, beginning with his fascination of old literature. He wouldn't have been surprised if the Vulcan had already read every volume on that shelf at one point or another.

"Make yourself at home, Spock," Kirk poured a glass for each of them. "We've got a lot to talk about."

Spock compliantly took a chair beside Jim, opposite from Dr. McCoy. As was usual for him, his posture was straight, but there was a sternness about his face that revealed concern, or at least deep thought.

"Well, I'm gonna be the first to say it," McCoy leaned forward to take his own glass, blues glancing between his friends. "Ambassador Spock knows a lot more than he's lettin' on."

"Obviously," Spock quipped, ignoring his own assigned glass.

"Would've been nice if he didn't beat around the bush about it," grumbled the doctor. "D'you think he knows about Khan?"

"I'm willing to bet he does," said Kirk. "Doesn't matter how he knows. You heard how much emphasis he put in pointing out that there are no 'official records' of sentient life forms in Ceti Alpha. And he made it clear that it was the _fifth_ planet that was in the most danger. Whatever he knows it's probably best not to pry. I'd hate to drag him into whatever it is we may end up doing when he's smart enough to play dumb."

"What the hell are we even supposed to do?" said Bones. "How are we supposed to stop a planet from exploding when _Vulcan scientists_ can't even figure out why it's blowin' up in the first place?"

"I do not think Ambassador Spock expects us to stop anything," Spock said simply.

Kirk could tell the conclusion had a logical source. "Explain."

"If the Vulcan Science Academy has failed to discover the possible source of the cataclysm for the past seven years, then it would not be logical to continue exclusively in solving it when there is every reason to expect the event to happen within the next year. If a disaster cannot be prevented, then there are only two logical things to do…"

"Brace yourself or get out of the way," Jim finished the statement.

"Precisely."

"Now hold on a damn minute…" McCoy set his glass aside and leaned his elbows on his knees. "You're not implying that we move an entire colony of augmented criminals—who _officially_ don't even exist—to a new planet, are you?"

Jim's gaze was fixed downward, his brow furrowed deeply. "I'm the one who put them there, Bones. That makes them my responsibility."

"It is as much our responsibility as it is yours," Spock said curtly. "We supported your decision to give Khan and his people a second chance. It is for that very reason that I wish to caution you in returning to Ceti Alpha V. So long as Khan is there, his destructive tendencies are contained. If you remove him, you are setting him loose upon the galaxy once again."

"I hate to agree with Spock," Bones mumbled, "but he's right, Jim. It's a bad idea to let that genie back out o' the bottle."

"This is about more than Khan, you guys," Kirk looked pleadingly to the other two, feeling outnumbered. "We left seventy-three other people on that planet, one of which used to be a member of Starfleet. Once upon a time, Marla McGivers was one of us. It's always been our goal to help people, to save lives and show compassion. When has risk ever stopped us from doing the right thing?"

"When it hits a little too close to home, that's when," McCoy said grimly. "In spite of what Spock thinks of me, as a doctor I've learned how to remove myself from personal feelings for the sake of my profession. I've dealt with hundreds of injured or dead crewmen and have had people screamin' in agony from some pain or another in my sick bay. I even got a black eye when this pointy-eared bastard was goin' through his seven-year itch and ended up with my own terminal disease that I was sure would kill me slowly. But the hardest thing I ever had to do was put _you_ in a body bag, Jim. You ended up there because of Khan and I think it was a miracle that it didn't happen again the last time we met him. I don't like to push my luck where my friends are concerned."

It was so common for McCoy to scream and growl his emotions that it made Jim pause to hear the doctor so calm. He found his gaze drifting towards Spock, who was peculiarly quiet.

"Spock?"

The Vulcan maintained his stoic expression, his eyes meeting the captain's only when he was addressed. "I, too, find it difficult to be objective in this matter, captain. The destruction and tragedy that Khan is singlehandedly responsible for makes me reluctant to cross paths with him ever again. My personal discomfort, however, is not a viable reason to allow an entire colony to perish. We may be forced to compromise our own safety and disregard Starfleet regulations, but I believe it would be the right thing to do. Whatever the outcome."

A warm smile appeared on the captain's face.

"I won't ask either of you to follow me where you don't want to go," Kirk articulated the terms very clearly. "This could open Pandora's box if we do it, and possibly undo everything we've gained in the past six years. I won't hold it against you if you would rather stay out of it."

McCoy, however, let out an audible sigh.

"Well… Can't say we haven't done crazier things…" he said with defeat. "If you wanna transplant a colony of superhumans to who-knows-where, I'm with ya, Jim. I must have finally gone off the deep end, but I'm with ya."

It took a weight off of Jim's shoulders to have the reassurance that his wingmen were on his side. It compensated for the lack of confidence he had in himself regarding the matter. Reaching forward, he refilled McCoy's glass, topped off his own, then held the neglected third glass for Spock to take. The first officer indifferently took it and simply held it in his hand.

"Thank you… Both of you." Putting on a smile, he raised his glass. "Cheers."

"Cheers…" McCoy mumbled into his glass just before he took a long sip.

When Kirk lowered his own drink, he saw that Spock had not so much as lifted his. "Come on, Spock. Bottoms up."

The phrase had the Vulcan's legendary single eyebrow pop up. "If it is all the same to you, captain, I would prefer not to."

"Don't gimme that," McCoy scoffed. "I've seen you drink champagne."

"The occasions in which you are undoubtedly referring, doctor, are those of a formal nature. This meeting is not only informal, but secretive and far from celebratory, in which you humans often apply this drink."

While Spock was rambling, Jim finished off his glass and was filling it back up again. He did the same for McCoy.

"As you may well know, Spock…" the captain slouched wearily in his seat. "We _humans_ apply alcohol in any occasion that requires solidarity. Champagne has alcohol and also happens to be the only form of it that I have right now. We just decided to undergo a completely unauthorized mission under the pretense of a routine scientific survey and may or may not have to see the one man we once thought we were rid of once and for all. We need solidarity, so please shut up and drink."

McCoy gave Jim a firm nod of approval before both humans looked expectantly to the annoyed Vulcan. With a heavy sigh, Spock made no attempt to continue the debate and swallowed down every drop of the bubbling liquid.

"The whole thing'll be worth it if we get a belch outta him," McCoy chuckled.

Spock's chin lifted just slightly as if in silent defiance to McCoy's wishful thinking and it made Jim laugh, too.

"All right," said the captain. "I won't make you drink anymore, Spock. In fact, now that we got the biggest question answered about Ceti Alpha, you're both free to go. I won't keep you here when you've got better places to be."

"I had a date with some bourbon, but I don't see why I can't do m'drinkin' here…" McCoy said with nonchalance.

"Unless if drinking alcohol is required I, too, will say awhile longer," said Spock.

It took some effort for Jim to keep his smile contained. Under the circumstances, he truly hated to be alone. It seemed that spending 5 years in deep space together made it to where he didn't have to say it for his friends to know.

"No, Spock, you don't have to drink… But what about Uhura? Everything all right between you two?"

"Somethin's gotta be wrong if an intelligent, beautiful woman like her has been with a Vulcan for this long…" McCoy mumbled to himself.

Spock easily ignored the doctor's comment. "In an attempt to maintain some privacy, it should suffice to say that the relationship between me and Lieutenant Uhura is currently without conflict."

"'Currently'," Jim chuckled, then nodded. "Okay, that's good to hear, I guess… I'm assuming that means she doesn't mind that you're hanging out with me and McCoy?"

"You assume correctly."

"So, she's not waitin' around at home for ya?" McCoy seemed genuinely curious.

Spock inhaled slowly, showing a hint of agitation at the personal questions. "She expressed her desire to mingle in the social venues of San Francisco while she has the opportunity to do so."

"Wait…" Jim frowned. "You let her go out on the town alone? Seriously?"

McCoy snorted. "Can ya blame her, Jim? _You_ don't even like to bar hop with this guy."

"I'm not the one dating him, Bones."

"To answer your question," Spock interjected, "she is in the company of Mr. Scott."

"In that case, she's in good company," Jim commented quietly, all mirth quickly dying out as he thought about the inevitable dawn. "After I accept that mission from Ambassador Spock in the morning, we'll have a lot of grief ahead of us… might as well enjoy this while we can."

"I'll drink to that," McCoy lifted his glass.

"As will I." To their surprise, Spock took another sip of a drink that couldn't even intoxicate his Vulcan blood.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

"Captain's Log, Stardate 2266.34. We are in orbit around the fifth planet of the Ceti Alpha Star System. Our current assignment is to observe and accumulate data of the neighboring planet, Ceti Alpha VI, which is predicted to explode. We're here to find out why. Ergo, I've elected to get only as close as is absolutely necessary for the safety of my crew. The mysterious incident isn't expected to occur for approximately another year, but with so many unknown variables, it could very well happen at any second—or not at all. A full sensor sweep is underway of the sixth planet. As of yet, nothing relevant has been detected. There is, however, a magnetic field that is prohibiting a full penetration of our sensors into the core of the planet. Since Ceti Alpha VI is a Class K planet, it is stable enough to place a landing party on its surface for a closer investigation. I've selected Commander Spock to head a science team, accompanied by Lieutenant Commander Sulu and Lieutenant Chekov. What they do or don't find will determine the length of time that we continue our mission here. Their shuttle will be deploying at 0800—the away team is preparing for departure at this very moment."

The recorder was shut off on the PADD and handed to the yeoman who stood patiently nearby. The viewscreen was alive with the imagery of the Ceti Alpha System. Its sun glowed white, its orbiting planets all individually magnified on the screen, their unique but scant data scrolling around them. In all the years that the Federation had included this system in its star maps, there was so little information gathered on it. It was bizarre that Starfleet would neglect any sector in such close proximity to crucial bases, like Regula I.

Before the _Enterprise_ launched for this mission, Kirk had scheduled a discreet briefing with a select few officers, to inform them that the mission was truthfully—albeit unofficially—regarding the augments on Ceti Alpha V. This meeting included everyone who was still currently assigned to the ship, who had been present six years ago to witnesses the conflict with Khan and his crew. It was a small roster of co-conspirators that Jim found himself with: Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, Leslie, Garrovick and of course Spock and McCoy. Scotty had been unconscious during a majority of the incident, but as a friend and senior officer, Jim had long since told him the truth of it. He would need them all on the same page for whatever was to come.

"It sure doesn't look like a planet that's ready to explode…" Dr. McCoy's voice turned the captain's head. He was so used to the Chief Medical Officer coming and going on the bridge that he hadn't noticed his entrance.

"You got that bio-scan of Ceti Alpha V's surface?" Kirk asked expectantly.

The doctor nodded and pulled up a PADD that had been hidden behind him. He maintained a professional air, but the sharp arching of one eyebrow told of some brewing opinions within him.

"There's a collection of humanoid readings in one region of the planet's surface…" he did an admirable job at playing stupid about the identities of these 'humanoids'. "By all sensor readings, they _are_ human. S'far as I can tell there are over one hundred of 'em."

"Over a hundred?" Kirk blurted with genuine surprise. No sooner had he said it did the obvious occur to him. Even augments procreate. He put back on the charade for the rest of the bridge crew. "Did you check Starfleet records for any Federation colonies in this sector?"

"I did…" Bones said automatically. "There are none."

"Well then… We'll have to find out who these people are and inform them of the dangers their planet is facing." He might have been proud of his acting skills if they weren't to cover his own tracks. But the matter was too delicate and too dangerous to be open about. "Dr. McCoy, you and I will form a landing party to beam down to the coordinates of that colony."

"Do I have to?"

"Would you rather go alone?"

"That's not very damn funny…"

"I'm going to see the science team off," Kirk pushed himself out of the captain's chair and headed for the turbolift. "Mr. Leslie, plot the coordinates of the colony. As soon as the shuttle deploys for Ceti Alpha VI, I'll give you the order to put us into synchronized orbit."

"Aye, sir!" Leslie called from the helm.

McCoy fell in step with the captain, following him into the turbolift and standing shoulder to shoulder as the doors slid shut.

"It's good an' well to pretend we just _happened_ to come across a colony on Ceti Alpha V, Jim…"

Kirk knew that tone too well. "But?"

"But how're ya gonna explain away Khan? After he attacked Starfleet all those years ago, his face was plastered all over the Federation. Now, Starfleet did a good job sweepin' him under the rug after Admiral Marcus was implemented in that Section 31 conspiracy, but in a crew o' this size, someone's bound to remember his face."

"We just won't draw attention to it…" Jim murmured.

"Khan's face isn't one that a person forgets easily."

"I remember what he looks like, Bones. It's been seven years since he was the Federation's most wanted. He could have changed just enough to be less recognizable. If we're lucky, maybe he grew a mustache."

"You rely too much on luck."

"Spock would agree with you."

The doctor's face predictably soured and Jim smirked triumphantly. When the lift came to a stop, he stepped forward, but lingered in the doorway.

"You coming?"

"I'm headin' back to Sick Bay to get ready for our little reunion. You know, to remind myself why the hell I follow you rather than the safer alternative of… Oh, I dunno… diving into a snake pit."

Kirk chuckled. "Meet me in the transporter room in an hour."

He took the incoherent grumble for an acknowledgment and let the doors close behind him as he made his way into the shuttle bay.

* * *

"Flight checks complete. Shuttle's ready for deployment," Sulu's crisp report carried out from the pilot's seat of the shuttlecraft.

"All surwey equipment onboard and secure, commander," Chekov peeped from the rear of the vessel as he finally paused in his dutiful flitting.

"Thank you, gentlemen. We will stand by for the captain's order to depart."

Spock stood beside the steps of the open shuttlecraft, looking almost as though he was on guard rather than patiently waiting, his eyes downward to study the surface of a PADD. Patient he may have seemed, but Uhura wasn't fooled for an instant. His stoic face was just a little too hard set, his gaze just a little too focused. She had been helping with the shuttle preparations to be sure that all communications were in order… and to steal a moment with her Vulcan.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly, looking at his profile.

"Nothing is wrong… All checks are complete and satisfactory."

His tone was obnoxiously corrective and she knew he was dodging the question. So, she chanced speculating.

"You want to be on the captain's away team, don't you?"

His neck straightened, imperceptibly to the untrained eye, his attention remaining on the PADD.

"As a science officer, my expertise and senior command position require me to lead this expedition. The captain's judgment in selecting this team is logical."

He was hurt. It wasn't the first time that Kirk had deliberately kept Spock off of an away team, and in many of those instances she had detected insult in Spock. She detected it now and she wrapped a hand around his forearm.

"I'd rather keep you on the ship where it's safer," she knew he tolerated her sentiment. "But if you have to go, I'd want you to with him, too." _Rather than flying to a planet that's about to explode_, she silently added. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

She didn't have to utter the name of Khan for Spock to know what she was referring to. His busy fingers paused, hovering over the PADD. At last his rich brown eyes looked to her askance. He didn't look particularly optimistic.

"We do not have enough information to predict how they will be received."

Cold, logical, and unhelpful.

She was hoping for one of those rare moments of empathy from Spock and got nothing. With a sigh, she let her hand fall away from his arm. She had to remind herself that this was the man she chose. He was worried too, and when he was worried, the Vulcan half often took over.

"Couldn't we convince him to wait until you three return from the science mission so that you could beam down with him to the colony?"

Spock's focus returned to the PADD. "I've already made the suggestion…"

"And?"

"He explained that his intention is to efficiently manage time and resources by conducting two away missions simultaneously. By ordering one for the sake of our official mission, he can lead the other for his own personal motives."

"Even I know that's not logical," she scoffed.

He exhaled quietly. "By his own lengthy argument on the matter, it was not difficult to infer that he is uncomfortable with my inclusion. He seems to anticipate that I will become emotionally compromised."

The words strained a bit as he uttered them, and it pained her to hear it. It was a low blow for Spock to be considered an emotionally loose cannon—especially by his dearest friend.

"He finds Dr. McCoy a more suitable partner for the mission and I am forced accept his decision."

Another low blow.

"Spock…" she said soothingly, her arm coiling with his as she aligned her body against his own rigid form. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you might be drawing the wrong conclusion. Maybe he just knows you're the best man for _this_ job…"

She wanted to make him feel better. Unfortunately it was difficult to tell if it was working when he expressed nothing to her. But then, when his eyes looked past her there was suddenly a light in them. It wasn't long before she learned the cause.

"Captain."

Jim approached them both with a small smile, blues taking a good look at the shuttle as if it were a child about to be sent off to its first day of school. Uhura moved away from Spock, offering a more professional stance.

"Status?" asked the captain.

"All checks complete," Spock replied mechanically. "Ready for launch at your command."

"Good…" Kirk nodded, his gaze drifting to Uhura. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

All it took was one glance for him to see her concern and she wished she was as good as Spock in hiding it.

"I know he will," she lied.

"Captain," Spock lowered the PADD and held it behind his back. "It was not necessary for you to come down here. In fact, you are required on the bridge for deployment when you are not part of the away team."

"Maybe I need the emotional reassurance that you'll be taking off safely." There was a cheeky smirk on Jim's face.

Uhura waited for the logical counterargument.

"Captain, you stated it yourself…" Spock began quietly. "I will be fine."

_Fine_.

He said the word 'fine' without any sardonic or patronizing inflection. He was giving the captain the genuine comfort that she hoped to get. Was he humoring her or Kirk?

Jim smiled to Spock nonetheless before turning his attention to her again. "I'd like you to come back to the bridge with me for the shuttle launch. I need someone I can rely on monitoring the coms."

"Yes, sir…" she murmured, glancing between them.

"Good luck, Spock." Jim hesitated a moment, then turned to make his way to the turbolift.

"Thank you, captain."

Uhura waited until she saw the captain's back before she faced Spock again, catching his eye and holding it. She wanted to beg him to talk to her, to not be so distant. But they each had their duties and she felt able to save that discussion for another day. That didn't stop her, however, from gathering his blank face between her palms and drawing a chaste kiss from him.

"I'll be monitoring your frequency," she smiled, even though the words didn't express what she really wanted to say.

"Thank you, lieutenant…" the words were formal, but his voice soft.

She chose to be the first to walk away, long strides carrying her towards the turbolift. Only once did she look back, and just in time to see Spock duck into the shuttlecraft and out of sight. With a deep breath she continued, eventually reaching where Jim waited patiently. He gave her a friendly nod and together they stepped inside the lift. He hit the button for the bridge.

"Can I ask you something?" she said quietly, reluctantly turning to him. "Why didn't you want Spock to go with you?"

With a sigh, his gaze dropped to the floor and she could see the captain disappear as Jim Kirk surfaced. "Did he say something to you?"

"He didn't have to," she said sternly. "But he does think you consider him emotionally unstable. How could you make him think that?"

He frowned at her, his jaw tensing. "I never said he was emotionally unstable…"

"He _inferred_ it," she folded her arms.

"Of course he did…" he groaned. "Okay, maybe my decision did have something to do with the fact that Spock has never approved of my decision to help Khan… and the fact that Spock would have beaten him to death on that garbage transport if you hadn't shown up to stop him. He hates Khan. He hates him more than he'll ever admit to you or me. If memory serves, Khan's not too keen on Spock, either. For the sake of diplomacy, the best thing to do is to keep them as far apart for as long as possible."

She stared at him as he attempted to explain himself, disapproval simmering inside her. "You know, Spock once told me that _you_ were the one whose feelings regarding Khan were problematic."

"I'm not looking for revenge against Khan anymore—" His voice began to rise in defense.

"Not _revenge_," she matched his volume. "Spock's worried that your _respect_ for that man will cloud your judgment."

"That is not—" The turbolift doors wheezed open to the luminous bridge. He paused only long enough to give her one vindictive glance. "You can tell Spock that I haven't forgotten what that man did. Then he can _infer_ my ability to judge."

Marching off the turbolift, he approached the command chair. Uhura made straight for her own station, the officer who filled in for her swiftly moving out of the way. She didn't like the way that this dual purpose mission was starting off.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

Scotty was left with the conn and Jim couldn't have trusted his chair to a better man. The shuttlecraft carrying Spock, Sulu, and Chekov had departed for Ceti Alpha VI only moments ago, and the _Enterprise_ had just been put into synchronized orbit over the coordinates of the colony on Ceti Alpha V. So far, everything was going smoothly in this mission juggling act that Captain Kirk was attempting.

He waited in the transporter room for McCoy, maintaining his patience by double checking his utility belt. It had every regulation item for an away team, save for one thing: a phaser. There was an obvious danger in beaming down without any weapons, but he was determined to make his peaceful intentions known. It was his own decision to go unarmed, but he still felt uncomfortably exposed without the weight of the phaser on his hip. Climate readings showed some cooler weather and to prepare for it Kirk was pulling a standard issue jacket over his shoulders.

Finally the good doctor came sauntering into the transporter room, a look of disgruntled defeat on his face. He cut it as close to the departure time as possible, but he was ready to go with a medical tricorder slung over his shoulder and (as ordered) no phaser.

Jim tossed him another jacket. "Bundle up, it's gonna be chilly."

There was no argument from McCoy when he ungracefully caught it and began shimmying into it. "Let's get goin' before I change my mind," he mumbled as he walked onto the platform.

"You can change your mind all you like, you're still coming," Jim said tersely as he hopped up the steps onto the platform. Standing on one of the lighted nodes, he nodded to the transporter controller. "The beaming coordinates laid in are just outside of the edge of the colony, correct, Mr. Kyle?"

"Yes, sir," the Englishman nodded from behind the console. "Eight hundred and three meters to be exact."

"Energize."

The pad dimmed, the energy sweeping around them and disassembling their molecules until everything faded. As they materialized again, new scenery greeted them. The open sky, though patched with clouds, was a sharp contrast to the confined walls of the transporter room. The sights before them were visible before they were reconstructed enough to feel the biting wind cut across their skin. It was cold alright, the wind carrying a chill of autumn that the sun didn't seem to acknowledge. In comparison to Earth, and other Earth-like planets, Ceti Alpha V seemed to be between seasons. Winter was on its way.

They could see the blue mountains in the distance, whose tops were tipped with fresh snow, the greenery at the foot of it patched with stark colors of yellow, red, and orange. Were the shapes of the plant life not so foreign, one would think this actually was Earth. They had to turn completely around to see what they had come for.

About half a mile away was the fortified walls of the colony. The structures were sturdy, full buildings erected out of wood and stone, appearing to be expertly constructed cabins. Close by were the metal walls of the cargo crates that Kirk had left them with, converted to what looked like watch towers. Trailing upward from nearly every structure was a thin line of gray smoke, suggesting stoves or hearths.

Stretching outward into the open fields were various crops. Some consisted of tall stalks, nearly fifteen feet high, others in rows of low-lying plant life. There was even a small orchard, the trees still quite small but thriving even though their branches were becoming bare in the transitioning weather.

Swarming around the edges of the community were small figures—children. Their laughter occasionally carried far enough to be heard, their movements quick and energetic. The entire scene before them was so serene and welcoming that for a brief moment Jim forgot about the potential dangers here.

Kirk took up his communicator. "Enterprise, Kirk here. We made it safe and sound. We'll report in two hours."

"_Message received and acknowledged, captain._" Uhura's transmission was loud and clear.

"Kirk out…." He distractedly put his communicator away as he looked to the colony in front of them with wonder. "Six years and they look like they've lived here for thirty."

"Any colony's bound to grow fast when it's run by super humans," McCoy commented. "It's rather impressive, actually."

"Might as well start walking. Hopefully if they see us coming they won't be caught so off guard."

The doctor didn't grumble or complain and followed when Kirk led the way. As much as he liked to criticize Spock's science or Jim's sense of adventure, Bones was just as guilty in getting thrills out of studying new cultures. Particularly where it concerned a new race of humans.

They walked in silence, and the nearer they came to the colony, the more they could see. Atop the watchtowers, Jim could finally distinguish the guards. They looked bored, but alert. The moment that Kirk could see the guard, however, the guard could see him too. The person immediately sprang into action, shouting an undecipherable alarm down towards the ground. More shouts could be heard and a handful of adults came charging out from the edge of the community—all of them armed.

Kirk's hand flattened on McCoy's chest to stop him, though it was unnecessary, since the doctor halted the instant the alarm was raised. The approaching augments shouted commands out at them, and though Kirk couldn't make out the words just yet, he went with his best guess and raised his hands.

They were finally near enough that the leading augment's words were clear.

"_Don't move!_"

He was armed with a crossbow, raised to his eye line when he stopped a matter of feet away. He was particularly large and athletic, even for an augment, his ethnicity perhaps South Pacific. He had charged across half a mile in moments and was hardly winded.

"Do not move!" He repeated the command, even if it was redundant.

"Wouldn't dream of it," McCoy sounded calm, but his eyes were bulging from his face, his hands raised.

"We're unarmed," Kirk felt compelled to point out as eight men and women formed a circle around them. Three of them had crossbows, the others armed with frighteningly well-crafted spears. "I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise._"

"We know who you are, captain," the man snapped. "And you're not welcome here." He looked to a young woman beside him. "Olga, go find Lord Khan."

She hesitated, but didn't lower her spear. "But he's leading the hunting party…"

"_Get him!_" the man roared at her.

She complied without another word and took off at an impressive sprint towards the forest in the distance.

"Bind their hands," he ordered the others.

Kirk's hands were jerked behind him and he could feel a wire coil tightly around his wrists. He had to wonder if they always carried twine with their spears.

"Look, we're cooperating," Kirk said in a level tone, though his heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. "We've come to talk, that's all."

The leader's face scrunched more and more with each word that Kirk uttered. "You'll be doing a lot of talking to be sure, captain. From the bottom of the Pit." He motioned his comrades with a jerk of his head. "Take them there. Then Khan will decide what to do with them."

* * *

The shuttlecraft was on course for the sixth planet in the system with Sulu at the helm. Spock was in the co-pilot's seat, his deft hands working tirelessly on the computer to begin amassing the sensor readings. Chekov, meanwhile was seated at a smaller science console in the aft partition of the vessel.

"On full impulse power, we should arrive at the planet in three and a half hours," Sulu informed their three-man crew.

All it took was one glance at the helm before Spock was looking back at his sensor readings. "Three hours and _thirty-two minutes_, Mr. Sulu."

Spock heard a conspicuous cough from Chekov, as well as a huff from Sulu. Had Spock been human, he would have been just as demonstrative in his annoyance at their constant inefficient approximations.

"The Class K planet's atmosphere readings are consistent with those previously gathered by the Vulcan Science Academy…" he droned on. "However, detailed geographic readings will be impossible until we can penetrate the magnetic field beneath its crust."

"I'm getting an unusual reading, sir," Chekov announced, his voice tinted with perplexity. "Eet's coming from—Oh, eet's gone."

"What kind of reading, Mr. Chekov?" Spock looked to his own console in an attempt to locate it as well.

"Some sort of disturbance on ze surface…"

"Volcanic?"

"I… can't be sure… There don't seem to be any indications of seismic actiwity…"

"What kind of a reading was it, lieutenant?" Spock's forced monotone almost betrayed his impatience.

"Some form of radiation," Chekov finally clarified. "But I vas sure I saw a surge of something else…"

"Continue scanning, Mr. Chekov, until you have more viable readings."

"Aye, commander…" Chekov sighed solemnly.

The air was then filled with the melodic sounds of the computers, the readings beeping and whirring as they came in and registered on each of the consoles, or the occasional blip with each correction in the course. Spock was content with nothing more than the computers, it directed him away from more disturbing thoughts of speculating what was happening on Ceti Alpha V. Along with his own well-hidden worry, he could sense the growing tension between his crewmates. Therefore, he was not surprised when Sulu finally broke the silence.

"Am I the only one who's got a bad feeling about all this?"

"_Bad feeling_, Mr. Sulu?" Spock didn't bother to mask his condescension as he studied the readings on his console.

"You mean ze feeling zat something can go wery bad at any moment?" Chekov added with a scoff. "Not in ze least!"

Spock contained a sigh at the young Russian's sarcasm. "The circumstances in which we are employed are surrounded by mysteries and ambiguities. Uneasiness is a common reaction in the face of the unknown."

"Then you've got a bad feeling too?"

"Now I'm even _more_ worried," Sulu mumbled.

"I have made no such statement," Spock said dryly. "By illustrating to you gentlemen how commonplace your feelings are in this particular scenario, it will be easier for you to recognize it and endeavor to prevent it from affecting your performance. The captain expects as much."

"Meester Spock…" Chekov's curly head poked through into the cockpit, a hand gripping the metal beam overhead with a stylus woven in his fingers. "Vhat vould you do if you vere keptin?"

"I am not the captain. However, I am still your superior officer, and as such it is my place to remind you of yours."

The humans exchanged startled glances before looking sheepishly back to Spock.

"We meant no disrespect, sir," Sulu spoke for them both. "We trust Captain Kirk and don't question his orders. It's just that—"

"Then kindly attend to your duties and keep your speculative—and need I say _unnecessary—_comments to yourself." Spock threw a sharp glance to them both before swiveling in his chair to face his computer and lead by example.

There were whispers of acknowledgment and Chekov disappeared back to his own station. Spock was gnawed by embarrassment. He did not intend to sound so defensive or angry, nor did he wish to hurt the uncontrolled feelings of his crewmates. But their persistence in discussing how wrong everything felt was only contributing to Spock's own troublesome concern.

A brief silence passed, then Spock hit the ship's communication. "Shuttlecraft One to _Enterprise._"

"_Enterprise here._"

The sound of Nyota's voice was surprisingly calming, but he remained professional. "Lieutenant, has the captain beamed down to the planet yet?"

"_Both the captain and Dr. McCoy have safely beamed down. The next check in time is two hours from now._"

"Please inform me the moment the landing party has checked in."

"_Of course, commander._"

"Spock out."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

"Y'know, it doesn't surprise me."

"What doesn't?"

"That we're in a God damned pit, Jim. A _pit._ I should've chosen my words more carefully when I said a snake pit would've been safer than following you anywhere. I swear, if there are snakes in here…"

"Relax, Bones…"

After they were apprehended, Kirk and McCoy were marched along a faintly trodden path away from the colony. It was less than a mile, Jim guessed, but the walk was strenuous as they went over a small but steep hill that obscured the location of the thing that really needed no other name than it had: The Pit.

The augments had taken all of their devices, including McCoy's tricorder. Fortunately, they let them keep their jackets after a vigorous search of every pocket. As if it wasn't cold enough on the surface with the wind, they were now dropped into the stale, damp chill of the hole.

The doctor was walking in circles, jumping at every root that poked him from the clay wall, or wobbling from loose sediment under his boots. Jim, meanwhile, was pacing curiously from one carved wall to the other, dropping his head back once in a while to watch the opening of the pit over their heads. They must have been down there for well over an hour, and if any augment was standing guard over them, he couldn't tell.

Jim approximated that they were at least 6 meters down. With the red clay that formed the hole, there was no hope in climbing out without some kind of rope or ladder, like the one that was used to get them down there in first place before it was removed. The bottom of the pit was well-trod. There was surely more than one occasion for throwing people down here, and being of the augment variety an especially deep hole would be needed to contain them. Every society needed a jail of some kind and he assumed this was theirs.

"They really do seem to be well established, though, don't they?" Jim pondered aloud.

"That better mean they established some kind of habeas corpus…" McCoy grumbled.

"Come on, doctor…" Jim used his authoritative tone as he looked to his agitated friend. Bones was scared and needed some diversion. "I want your _professional_ opinion on what we've seen so far."

The doctor's frown only eased enough to lift one eyebrow, his chest rising and falling with a deep breath. "Like ya said, they seem to be pretty well established in such a short amount of time. But they're a population of geniuses, so no surprise there. What interests me are those children that we saw. The oldest one that I could make out from so far away looked like any eleven or twelve-year-old."

"So you think their controlled genetics make them mature quickly?"

Bones was already calmer as his training kicked into gear and he shrugged lightly. "If it's not their genes it's this environment. I'd be able to get some readings on the vegetable life here if I had my tricorder…"

"You'll get it back." He didn't sound as confident as he meant to as he raised his eyes to the cerulean sky that shone through the opening of the pit.

"I'd settle for just getting out alive…" McCoy was stepping nearer with sudden concern. Not concern for whatever Jim was looking at, but concern for Jim himself. "What is it?"

"Maybe I was too eager to beam down here…" Jim admitted, dropping his focus to the soil under their feet.

"Well, it's not like you could have just given them a call. You made a point—a good one I might add—of not leaving them with any kind of communicator."

"Yeah, but have all my decisions been that well thought out…?"

Jim didn't even know if his question was rhetorical or not. It didn't matter when a wind brushed at his back, followed by a resounding thud in the mud. He spun around to see what had apparently dropped behind him and he found himself looking into nebulous eyes that were set over sculpted cheekbones. The gaze was piercing and trapped Kirk where he stood. They were close enough for Kirk to feel breath and the voice reverberated through him with lethal calm.

"I doubted the news when I heard it," he rumbled, "since the _gallant_ James Tiberius Kirk had given his word that he would never come here again." Eyes narrowed. "I will allow you one breath of explanation to justify why you're here."

Khan stared with the intensity of a jaguar ready to pounce and the captain felt his knees tremble a bit. He stole one upward glance to the edge of the hole where Khan had dropped, and there was a wall of sturdy, cloaked figures looking down at him like a party of grim reapers, Khan the very image of Death in a dark, heavy mantle, the hood gathered around his long neck. His black hair had grown longer at the crown, strands fallen to frame his elongated face, which was elegantly groomed and clean shaven. Years of survival didn't diminish his regality.

Kirk wore his bravest face and took that one graciously granted breath. He paused only a matter of seconds to choose his words carefully.

"Your entire planet is in danger."

The next thing he knew the air was pounded out of his lungs as his back hit the cold clay wall, the span of a sleeved arm across his chest and holding him in place.

"You swore to me that your Starfleet would never find us!" Khan thundered in his face.

Kirk gripped the pinning forearm tightly as it crushed him into the damp earth. "It's not Starfleet that you're in danger from!" he grunted out.

"For God's sake, man!" McCoy barked out, daring to step nearer to the superhuman. "We're here to warn you, not threaten you!"

"Your mere presence is a threat to me, doctor!" he sneered, never loosening his hold on Kirk. "This is a transgression that I might not forgive…" He paused, his harsh gaze returning to Kirk. "… without due explanation."

"You're not about to get any explanation from a man whose lungs you're crushing." McCoy spoke with surprising calm, but there was sweat collecting on his brow.

"Tell me succinctly then, Doctor McCoy…" he canted his head. "What is threatening us, if not you or Starfleet?"

"We don't know."

Khan leaned into Kirk's collar bone.

"Khan…" Kirk huffed under the pressure. "… It's a natural disaster… and it's planetary. Either I can tell you now, where your people can hear… or we discuss it in private…"

Khan's multicolored eyes narrowed, his head canting with scrutiny. "Then does Starfleet know you're here?"

"No—Well, yes… Sort of." Kirk winced as he began to sputter. Oxygen was getting scarce, and so were coherent thoughts. "It's complicated… I can explain it in detail… if you're willing to listen."

Khan studied him for a moment. His calculating edge had not been softened by years of endurance on a wild planet. In fact, it may have even sharpened his acuity. Jim hoped it didn't dull any mercy that he had in him.

Finally, Khan stepped back, releasing his hold on Kirk as his gaze flickered between the two Starfleet officers. Kirk took in a deep breath and resisted the urge to massage his probably bruised clavicle. He stared back fearlessly, though he found himself a little nervous about what judgment Khan was about to pass.

"You're both invited to my home where we can discuss this further."

That was not what Jim was expecting.

Khan gestured upward to his comrades, who read the explicit command. Within moments, the sturdy rope ladder uncoiled downward to hug the clay wall.

"If you would take the lead, doctor…"

Bones swallowed hard but held his valiant frown as he approached the ladder and began a clumsy ascent. Once the doctor reached the top, Kirk moved to follow. The moment his hand took hold of it, however, he was seized painfully on the bicep. Khan hovered aggressively close, but his words contradicted the apparent malice.

"Please don't give me cause to kill you."

Jim was momentarily stunned by the pleading in the augment's voice. He spoke too quiet for anyone but the captain to hear, putting on all appearances of a threat. Maybe it was, but it didn't sound like it. Khan knocked him out of his gaping when he pushed him roughly into the ladder, encouraging him to start climbing.

* * *

"Standard orbit, Mr. Sulu," Spock gave the simple command as the shuttlecraft was flown nearer to the atmosphere of Ceti Alpha VI.

The planet below was a gray, rocky wasteland. The surface was purely made of jagged earth and whatever traces of water existed were not enough to form any visible bodies. Throughout their journey from the _Enterprise_ to the planet, Chekov's anomalous readings came and went, never long enough in duration or strong enough in substance to be properly identified. It occurred often enough, however, that Spock assigned him to keep an especially close eye on it. Scarcity of evidence was not good cause for dismissal of it, after all. Sensors were appropriately adjusted as they went into orbit to scan the planet below them.

"The magnetic field in the center of the planet is still obscuring our sensor arrays…" Sulu sighed with annoyance. "We're not getting much more than we had before."

Spock was listening and acknowledging the helmsman's report, but his attention was drawn to the images of the planet on the computer screen in front of him. Silently, the Vulcan diligently strengthened the magnification of the images. As the image cleared, a single brow quirked.

"Fascinating."

That single word had Chekov popping out of his own chair and scurrying beside the first officer's seat to peer at the screen curiously. Sulu, meanwhile, leaned hard on his side to also take a gander.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sulu squinted at the images.

"Eet looks like a quarry," said Chekov.

"So, someone's been to this planet before?" Sulu asked no one in particular.

"The systematic excavation of the rock would indicate as much," Spock agreed. "The questions we now face are… How old is that quarry and are the creators of it still here?"

"Eet vouldn't be ze first time that mining triggered a planetary combustion," Chekov said excitedly as the clues began to surface.

"A single quarry does not indicate mining significant enough to cause any sort of geographic reaction, Mr. Chekov. I suggest you resist jumping to conclusions without enough evidence to support them."

"Aye, sir." Chekov still sounded excited.

"We will complete one orbit of the planet in which we will scan the surface for more quarries or other indicators of visitors to this planet. Once we know more about who is or isn't on the planet, we can consider landing for a closer investigation."

Spock sufficiently concealed any opinion on the situation, but he felt a contradictory tingle of excitement with a game afoot, and a sinking feeling of complication in the mystery of Ceti Alpha VI.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I am so, so sorry for the hiatus between updates. I violated my own rule of weekly updates. I made this chapter a bit longer than my usual to make up for the wait (I hope).

* * *

CHAPTER 6:

"_Images show excavations on the planet's surface,_" Spock reported monotonously, though there was a hint of intrigue in his tone. "_As far as our sensors can penetrate, the deepest site reaches approximately fifty-two point three meters._"

"_Any sign of the machinery or energy that might have caused it?_" Kirk's voice joined the transmission.

Uhura listened to the exchange after she had connected the two communicators, taking note of the reports and relieved every second that she could hear both men alive and well.

"_Negative,_" Spock replied. "_By all appearances this site is abandoned. That is, from what can be seen aboveground._"

Spock had a tendency to sound ominous and she could tell through the pause that Kirk was aware of it.

"_Let me know what you find when you land._"

"_Yes, captain. Captain!_" Spock spoke abruptly to keep the transmission open. "_Have you made contact with the colony on Ceti Alpha V?_"

The Vulcan was careful not to name names on an open channel, but it was obvious to those involved that he was referring to Khan. There was another, longer pause from Kirk.

"_…You could say that, Mr. Spock. We've had a very warm welcome and all's well._"

"_Pleased to hear it, captain…_"

"_We'll get in touch again later. Kirk out._"

He ended his transmission.

"_Enterprise,_" Spock spoke to her now. "_We will report the moment we are safely landed on the surface of Ceti Alpha VI. Stand By._"

"Leaving all communication channels open, commander," Nyota confirmed.

Scotty had been in the captain's chair listening in on the incoming reports from Kirk and Spock. "Good luck, Mr. Spock."

"_I appreciate the intended sentiment, Mr. Scott, although the wish for good luck is both superstitious and unnecessary._"

Scotty rolled his eyes. "Take it as ye like…"

"_Spock out._"

The second transmission ended and Uhura peered over her shoulder to favor Scotty. "He meant 'thank you', I promise."

The Scotsman swiveled enough to look at her, a smile appearing. "I'll only believe it from yer lovely lips, lass."

The flirtation shouldn't have made her cheeks burn, but she didn't hear a lot of that kind of talk these days. "Maybe you should focus on running the ship, Mr. Scott." She made it sound like a threat, but couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"The cap'n calls me the 'Miracle Worker' for a reason, Ms. Uhura," he said proudly, puffing out his chest beneath the red of his uniform. "If I cannae focus on more than one thing at a time, I'm not worthy o' the title…"

"Sensors picking up traces of radiation," the mechanized voice of science officer 0718 rang out.

Scotty's spine straightened and he leaned forward in his seat, propping an elbow on his knee. "Radiation? From the _Enterprise_?"

"Negative," 0713 replied.

"I'm reading the nearest trace of it," Lt. Darwin spoke, keeping her eyes glued to the navigation console. "Nearest reading at… 24 kilometers, heading 23 mark 6."

"That's a bit too close for m'personal comfort…" Scotty murmured, his eyes narrowing at the screen. "It could be any number o'things. See if you can triangulate the source o'the radiation an' get a more precise reading. If it moves, or if there's more of it, there's a good chance we're not alone up here. Lt. Uhura, put us on yellow alert."

"Aye, sir," her hands moved meticulously over the switches, activating the yellow alert and opening a ship-wide channel. "Attention crew of the _Enterprise_, condition Yellow Alert. Yellow Alert. Follow all mandatory preparations." Once she shut off the intercom, she slipped away from her workstation and approached the command chair. "Scotty…" she said quietly, her eyes on viewscreen as it showed the curve of Ceti Alpha V's surface below and the empty blackness of space. "You think there's a Bird of Prey out there?"

"I'm no' sure," he answered honestly. "If the shuttle crew 'as found a mining site nearby, we could very well be dealin' with trespassing Romulans or Klingons an' I don't think they'll be too keen on our findin' it out. If they're out there, they're surely watchin' our every move."

Uhura's heart thrummed harder in her chest. "Shouldn't we at least warn Spock? That shuttle is practically defenseless."

Scotty's eyes lifted to her, immediately softening at her worry. "If ye can warn Mr. Spock without tippin' off whoever might be out there, then go ahead. Maybe there's no one out there, but I don't want to let them know we're on to them if there is."

She nodded her understanding and hurried back to her console. "_Enterprise_ to shuttle, come in."

Nothing.

"Shuttle one, this is _Enterprise_, do you read?"

Still nothing. She took a deep breath to keep herself calm. "If they've landed, the magnetic field could interfering…" she explained to Scotty, but mostly to herself. It was a sort of reassurance that their silence didn't mean the worst.

"Keep on tryin', lieutenant."

And she did.

* * *

"_Captain. Have you made contact with the colony on Ceti Alpha V?_"

Jim's blue eyes shifted from the face of his communicator to Khan's intense features as he hovered in close, his proximity and mere presence making the air feel thicker.

"…You could say that, Mr. Spock. We've had a very warm welcome and all's well."

"_Pleased to hear it, captain…"_

"We'll get in touch again later. Kirk out." The communicator was snapped shut and put onto his belt for the first time since it was confiscated. "There. You know as much as I do."

Khan nodded with a subtle show of satisfaction and finally stepped away, lowering himself to recline comfortably in a sturdy, wooden chair. The squareness of his shoulders, however, displayed some imposed authority in his relaxed posture.

They were inside of Khan's home. It was impressively built, the exterior walls of indigenous wood having been insulated by thermo-concrete which was included in the supplies that Kirk had left them with seven years ago. The cabin itself was built atop an elevated foundation, keeping it firmly two feet above ground. In fact, all of the homes within the village were built elevated. It seemed odd to place such stately homes on posts and beams rather than the secure surface of the ground, Kirk thought. Perhaps there was wildlife they intended to keep out.

The interior of Khan's home was decorated quite nicely with pelts, horns, fangs—numerous trophies that he had no doubt gained through some battle or another. There was a well-crafted hearth of stone on one end, in which Khan had already stoked up a fire upon their arrival. Beside it were the cooking tools and crudely made utensils for cooking and eating. It was here that Dr. McCoy planted himself in some attempt to get the chill out of his bones. The entirety of the place was divided between two rooms: one the foyer and the other Jim could only guess was the bedroom behind the drawn curtain. One wall seemed to serve as an armory where a spear, crossbow, quiver, and multiple blades for various uses hung cleaned and ready for use at a moment's notice.

But there were also objects of leisure about. An unfinished chess game, a small shelf of antique books, and even stacks of paper that they had no doubt managed to manufacture themselves. The feminine touch wasn't completely absent, either. A few colorful additions throughout the place consisted of dried flowers, which must have been out of season, and pieces of art displayed on the walls. Jim had taken to closely inspecting one particularly intimidating portrait done of Khan himself, his eyes almost made to glow against the rest of the image.

"Self-portrait?" Kirk asked curiously.

Khan smirked and shook his head. "You flatter me. I am not particularly skilled in the arts, as much as I appreciate them…" his eyes flickered to the artwork with some admiration. "My wife."

Kirk didn't know that Marla was a painter. But then, it occurred to him that Khan didn't say his wife was Marla. "Your wife…" he repeated with uncertainty.

"Once Lieutenant McGivers," Khan clarified, his head tilting as he immediately shifted his tone along with the conversation. "You should know, Kirk, that I have no intention of sounding an alarm until I have sufficient reason to think there is a threat to my people. It has taken years of toil and suffering for us to reach this level of peace and we have no want of fears to keep us awake at night…" He spoke calmly, but sharply. "Thus far, you've only said that Ceti Alpha VI is _predicted_ to explode. Obviously there is no current data on the planet, so where comes such a conclusion?"

Had Khan always sounded so lofty in his speech? Kirk couldn't remember. But the augment was asking a very difficult question.

"That's even harder to explain…" Jim said truthfully. He finally seated himself on a small stool not far from McCoy, trying to take in some of the fire's warmth as well. "You know about the temporal agencies that Starfleet has, especially after the Nero thing. In Nero's universe, Ceti Alpha VI explodes in 2267 for unknown reasons and this planet is turned into a wasteland. Since Starfleet thinks you're dead, we're here under the pretense of surveying Ceti Alpha VI. If Starfleet does find out about you, it wouldn't be the first time we've come across unregistered human colonies. In our five-year mission we've discovered countless earth-like planets that are uninhabited. We could transport you and all of your people to whichever you find most suitable."

He intentionally left out anything to do with the other Spock. For the aged Vulcan's sake, Jim wasn't going to advertise his insight into possible futures to an ex-warlord.

"Ours is the alternate timeline, there is no certainty such an event will happen," Khan said simply and almost patronizingly.

"You really want to take that risk?"

"I do," Khan didn't so much as blink. "And I will, Kirk. We will not be displaced again so easily. We are meant to rule a fixed civilization, not scrape the bottom of history books as nomads unworthy of remembrance."

"Is this about your place in history or your people's survival?" McCoy finally chimed in with incredulity. "You might not get to have both."

"Show me that my planet is in danger—then we can discuss relocation."

"You'll have your proof when I do, Khan." Kirk said curtly. "I don't know what else to say to you. All we can do is wait on Spock and his science team. If you'd rather we do our waiting on the _Enterprise_…"

The door suddenly flew open and standing breathlessly at the entrance was Marla McGivers. She was flushed, undoubtedly from a sprint across the village. Unlike Khan and the other augments, the past 7 years were more evident on her normal human physique. She was much thinner, but not in a sickly way. It was more muscle and labor that had hardened her, her fair skin a little more tan and freckled, her red hair made to glow from sun exposure.

"I don't believe it…" she breathed, wide chestnut eyes dancing between the Starfleet uniforms as if they were ghosts.

Khan was the first one on his feet and Kirk and Bones followed suit. Jim offered her a genuine smile.

"It's good to see you, Marla."

A smile flashed before she managed to reduce it to something a little more demure. But her excitement in seeing them was really unexpected after she had worked so hard to get away from Starfleet in the past.

"Everyone's in an uproar about you being here," she spoke rapidly. "Someone even said you brought a fleet. What's happening? Why are you here?"

"There's no fleet," Kirk assured her. "Just the _Enterprise._ I came here to—"

"He presumed to check on our progress to be sure we weren't in need of assistance," Khan said abruptly. "He has an admirable sense of responsibility."

Khan's eyes gleamed with the lie as he met Kirk's gaze. Jim wasn't sure if he should refute it or go along with it. He could understand keeping it from the rest of the colony, but his own wife?

A small face then peered in through the door that was ajar behind Marla. Large, curious eyes of a boy fell on Kirk, awe appearing at the sight of something so new. This boy, who appeared to be about 10 years old, had surely never seen Starfleet in his life and yet showed no fear.

Kirk smiled and nodded to him. "Hello there."

Marla finally took notice of the child. "Joachim, go outside, please..."

"No, no…" Khan motioned him in with a single curl of his fingers. "Come, Joachim."

There was no hesitation as the boy shimmied in through the door. He was lean but strongly built. His eyes never left Kirk and McCoy as he moved to stand at the arm of Khan's chair. Marla, meanwhile, shut the door to block out the cold wind.

The questions were piling up in Kirk's mind. "Is he, uh…" the half-inquiry was loaded with implication.

"Ours?" Khan finished for him. "He is not. You may remember my second in command, Joaquin. This is his son and my protégé."

"He's my brightest student," Marla said with a proud smile as she approached her husband's chair as well. Her fingers ruffled the boy's hair playfully. "I've taken on the role of educating the children."

"Not just history lessons, I'm assuming?" Kirk remembered her focus in Starfleet.

She chuckled. "Not _just._ But we wanted to make sure they're well-informed on where we come from so that they can understand why they're here."

Jim had a sneaking feeling a few things would be left out of the history lessons. Khan's rampage against the Federation, for example.

"You're from outer space," Joachim finally spoke up, his voice completely lacking in shyness or fear. "Lord Khan tells me about space travel. Have you been to many places? Have you ever seen a quasar? Or a nebula? What is it really like to see a black hole if you _can_ see it?"

The more the boy questioned the more the edge of Khan's mouth pulled into an affectionate smile. He made no attempt to silence him.

"Those stripes on your sleeve mean you're the captain, don't they?" Joachim pointed at his wrists. "How big is your ship? Is he your first officer?"

"I wonder if he ever breathes," McCoy scoffed lightly. "No, m'boy, I'm the Chief Medical Officer. And, yes, he is my captain."

Joachim's eyes then squinched. "Shouldn't the captain and Chief Medical Officer stay on the ship and send a landing party instead? Wouldn't that be less reckless?" His question turned to Khan now. "Does that mean he doesn't trust his crew?"

Kirk's amusement quickly died when the kid's questions were starting to hit below the belt. McCoy and Khan, however, seemed to be enjoying it.

"Smart kid," the doctor grinned.

"He's quickly mastering both chess and physics," Khan gestured to the in-progress chess game made of marked stones. "His skill at strategy is quite remarkable."

"Of course he's learning from a master," Marla glanced to Khan coyly before returning to her bragging to Kirk. "But Joachim is also a very compassionate child. I've never seen him do anything out of malice."

Jim shifted uncomfortably. A genius, good-natured child under the wing of Khan Noonien Singh didn't sound like the beginning of something good.

"His father," Khan added, "will be returning around dusk with the hunting party. You're welcome to stay, captain, and join us for a non-replicated dinner."

"I've gotten pretty good at roasting the local meats," Marla said with light boasting, in an attempt to hide the hopefulness that showed in her eyes.

Exchanging glances with McCoy, Jim pondered briefly and nodded. "We accept. Can't do anything but wait on Spock anyway."

Joachim's face lit up and he turned eagerly towards Khan. "May I tell everyone the spacemen are staying for dinner?"

"I'd trust no one else to the task," Khan replied simply, his fingertips turning the boy by his shoulder towards the door. "Go on."

Joachim bolted out of the cabin, leaving the door wide open behind him and letting the autumn chill in. Marla sighed, but smiled.

"I'll go with him to make sure everyone knows you're just here for a check-up…" she lingered for a moment, however, her eyes levelling on Kirk. "It really is wonderful to see you again, Captain Kirk. And you, doctor… I hope there aren't any hard feelings about the time I pointed a phaser at you."

"I've had enough people point things at me that I don't take it too personal," Bones shrugged.

Marla gave one last lovely smile and went briskly out the door, closing it on her way out. Khan stared after her, his sharp gaze dimming a bit as a dark cloud seemed to fall over him.

"Well, if we're going to be here awhile," said McCoy. "If I could get your permission, Khan, I'd be interested in gathering medical readings of your people. With the rate at which the children are growing and the number of years you'd been living here, we could learn a lot by comparing new readings to the old ones I collected years back."

"I would be fascinated to know your findings, doctor. You have my permission."

Bones lifted his chin with mild surprise, but more so excitement. Picking up his tricorder, he made a quick and quiet exit. Kirk, however, felt compelled to stay despite the fact that he suddenly found himself alone with his old nemesis in a surreally domestic setting.

"She sorely missed your world…" Khan barely spoke above a whisper, his eyes drifting back towards the closed door as if he expected it to open at any moment. "Though Marla is far too proud and generous to ever say it to me. These past years have been difficult for her more than anyone else…"

Jim listened attentively as Khan volunteered the insight. The augment still loved her dearly, that much was certain. But Jim could only imagine the kinds of trials they had to endure on Ceti Alpha V.

"Any particular reason why you didn't tell her the planet might burn up and die?" Jim asked with a little less sympathy than intended.

"I would think it was self-evident…" Khan's whisper rumbled.

"No, it's not…" the captain challenged. "Don't worry, I'm not here to step on your toes if I don't have to. This is your territory and I respect that. But do you really want to spring it on her at the last moment? She's Starfleet, she can understand—"

"_She is not Starfleet_," Khan seethed, his eyes firing onto Kirk. "You're mistaken if you think my omission is to do with underestimating her. This world _may not_ be in danger and we can continue our way of life here. This is our home. We've come to an understanding long ago that should she _need_ to know she will."

"You're telling me she consented to let you keep secrets from her?" Jim asked skeptically.

"Extreme circumstances require extreme arrangements."

Something gnawed in Kirk's gut and he stared at Khan for a beat. "Is there something going on here that I should know about?"

Khan stared back, his piercing gaze steady and condescending as a smirk appeared and he made a point of saying nothing. His expression said it all: _Mind your own business._

Jim sighed. "Fine. But if you're keeping anything from me that endangers my crew…" He trailed off to let Khan fill in the implication of the warning.

"Oh, captain… All these years between us and you only have a fragment of a threat for me?" Khan teased. "After all the blood we drew from each other?"

"I'm not your Aufidius…" Jim murmured.

Khan's eyes lit up, his lips parting with some surprise that Jim made a flawless Shakespearean reference. It would be a lie to say Kirk didn't feel a surge of pride to impress the augment.

"You recommended a few years' worth of reading to me, remember?"

"I've often wondered if you've read a word of any of it," Khan said with genuine marvel. "I can only hope you've taken as much from those works as I have."

"I've learned a lot, but I doubt we took away the same things," Jim finally smirked back.

"Perhaps not… But it's a rare privilege to share a repertoire." The ex-despot's face softened a bit, just briefly, before he finally rose gracefully to his feet. "Come. I'll show you the compound. I'd be remiss in my duties as a host to keep you here."

"Won't lie, I'm curious to see around this place," Jim began to follow him out the door, but mentally added _So long as I don't end up in the Pit again._


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So much for keeping to my policy of weekly updates. Life has a way of interfering with writing, apparently. I'm sorry for the hiatus, and I will continue to strive for my promised weekly updates! Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews, you make the world go round for me! ^_^

* * *

CHAPTER 7:

Sulu had no difficulty in landing the shuttlecraft on the barren surface of Ceti Alpha VI. They touched down on the sunny side of the planet, since it provided the most light and was not near enough to the star to pose a threat—at least no threat that environmental suits couldn't protect them from. Whatever dangerous light waves penetrated the thin atmosphere, they were no match for Starfleet equipment. The shuttlecraft was powered down a few kilometers from the edge of a quarry and the three crewmen suited up for the on-foot expedition.

Spock and Chekov focused on preparing the science apparatuses they would need for their readings while Sulu, who was geared up but not yet in his helmet, leaned over the pilot controls.

"_Enterprise_, come in. This is Shuttle One. We are not receiving any transmissions but we've landed successfully. We'll report again at 0200, according to the ship's chronometer."

After several failed attempts at making contact with the ship, they finally resolved to broadcast a recording every few minutes—just in case. Investigating the planet was paramount and Spock intended to be economic with their time. The sooner they found something, the sooner action could be taken to either take or leave Khan and his people. He preferred the latter. There was also an itch of curiosity within the Vulcan to learn the origin of the excavations.

When all three men were satisfactorily geared up, Spock led the way out of the vessel and onto the rocky ground of the planet. The uneven surface made it difficult for even Spock to keep a graceful gait as they hiked towards the open maw of the quarry. The quarry itself was a stark contrast to the planet's jagged natural landscape; its edges were all impressively cut, smoothly forming near perfect 90-degree angles. Spock stepped to the edge of the excavation and carefully lowered himself onto one knee. The suit was confining, but not completely inflexible. Chekov wandered away behind him, his own tricorder warbling away as he followed along the edge of the excavation.

"This quarry has been cut by lasers," Spock could tell by the way the rock had been sliced and melted. "Perhaps a suborbital mining vessel…"

"Commander," Sulu's voice came in crisp and clear through the helmet's communicator. "There's an elevator over there that goes down into the quarry. I can't tell how far down it goes, though…"

The helmsman was a few feet away, peering down the perfectly straight edge of artificial cliff. Beside him was the elevator. It was a small metal box whose sides stood only as tall as Spock's hips. It hardly adhered to any safety regulations for the average humanoid. Spock was on his feet and at Sulu's side to follow his line of sight. The track that the elevator was attached to scaled the wall below it, reaching down and out of sight as it disappeared within the blue shadows of the excavation.

Chekov joined them, his eyes round as he, too, looked downward. He gulped. "Ay,yi, yi…"

There was a small panel within the lift that caught Spock's eye and without a word the Vulcan stepped onto the metal box. It was sturdy, the platform beneath his feet firm and supportive of a great deal of weight—much more than any singular Vulcan. Chekov and Sulu decidedly remained on the rough but stable surface of rock as they watched the first officer examine the inside of the elevator. He was on his knee again, to closely examine the control panel.

"Fascinating."

"Sir?" Sulu prodded respectfully. He no doubt hoped for an explanation to avoid having to look for himself.

"The serial stamp on here is Tellarite," Spock explained. "And the technology itself is recognizable as such. Their methods are often crude, but sufficient. Much like their skills of argument…"

"Vell, zat answers zat," Chekov chirped. "Now ve know who vas here!"

"Not quite, lieutenant…" Spock said calmly. "The technology is Tellarite, but this control console has been upgraded with newer, different components… Tellarite equipment is made to accommodate for their hoof-like appendages. These have been altered for hands with five fingers." With the thick point of his glove, he pushed a release button on the side of the panel. The casing swung open and when he peered inside a single brow popped up. "As I suspected. These circuits are Starfleet issue."

"What?" Sulu scoffed and stepped onto the elevator without hesitation. Leaning forward, he looked over the Vulcan's shoulder. "Do we know how old those kinds of circuits are? Are they even functional?"

"Meester Scott vould be a God send right now…" mumbled Chekov from the safety of the ground.

"I am nearly as familiar with circuitry as Mr. Scott," Spock said with some insult. "These kinds of circuits have been in use since 2242." Lifting his tricorder from its sling over his shoulder, he took a reading of the device. "They are active, which means there is some sort of power generator down below."

Rising to his feet, the Vulcan looked between his comrades. "Mr. Sulu, you will return to the shuttle and report our findings to the _Enterprise_. Mr. Chekov, you and I will investigate this quarry further."

"Wha—Down there?" Chekov's voice reached a higher pitch as he reluctantly pointed towards his boots.

Spock canted his head slightly. "Is there a problem, lieutenant?"

Chekov sighed, his arms dangling on each side of him. "No, sir… No problem at all…"

Sulu stepped off the elevator to make room for Chekov to step on. He gave them both a firm nod, but gave the young Russian an apologetic look. "Be careful."

Spock turned the dial to the slowest speed of the elevator's descent (since there were three settings) and the box clanked softly before sliding down with a low vibration. The ride was smooth, which indicated it was well-maintained. He was sure they would find something down below, but what he couldn't be sure.

* * *

The questions were relentless. Everyone in the community found their way to Marla after they heard Joachim's excited announcement that they had guests from outer space.

_So they really are from Starfleet?_

_ Have they come to capture us? Should we get ready for a fight?_

_ Will Lord Khan kill them?_

_ Why hasn't Khan killed them?_

_ Shouldn't we stop that doctor from scanning us?_

_ What exactly did Kirk say?_  
She answered as best she could and as carefully as she knew how. She didn't know why they were there, but something Kirk said made her believe they weren't just checking in.

_What exactly did Kirk say?_

He said they couldn't do anything but wait on Spock. Which led her to wonder where the Vulcan first officer was and what he was doing. There were times when she allowed Khan his secrets—for her own sanity—but this was something she suspected she wanted to be in on.

Evening was well on its way to becoming night, and after following Joachim all over the place to allay the fears he stirred up with his herald, she took his hand and began walking him home. His father was still out leading the hunt, but Marla knew his mother was home finishing up her own chores for the day.

"Do you think I'll be able to see their spaceship?" Joachim asked eagerly.

"They're only here visiting, I don't think they'll be giving any tours of a military vessel…"

"You told me yourself that Starfleet was more about exploring than war…"

"Either way, you would have to ask Captain Kirk." She already knew the answer, but it was his ship after all.

She left the boy with his mother and made her way towards home, which wasn't very far. Her gait slowed, however, when she caught sight of her husband on the other side of the compound talking with Captain Kirk. It was truly a bizarre thing to see. They were civil, the past wars between them completely impersonal and forgotten. She silently prayed this truly was the friendly visit that Khan claimed it was.

"Mind if I walk with you?" The gentlemanly Southern drawl tore her eyes away from Khan and Kirk and onto Dr. McCoy.

"Not at all," she offered a smile and picked up her pace for a more normal stride. "Did you find anything interesting, doctor?"

"I think so…" he said thoughtfully, one hand clutching at the tricorder on his shoulder. "Won't really know 'til I get the data back to the lab."

It wasn't long before they were at the house and Marla entered first. "Come on in while I get ready for dinner. It gets cold out there fast as soon as the sun sets."

McCoy was glad to come in out of the wind. He made certain the door was securely latched behind him and ambled to the hearth, where Marla put on another log.

"So why are you guys _really_ here?" She looked askance to him as she stoked the fire with a crudely made poker and saw McCoy's eyes bulge.

"Y'heard the captain. Just checking in…"

"I heard him…" she put the poker away and let her cloak slip off her shoulders. She put it on a mounted hook in the wall near the door then looked back towards the hearth where she left the medical officer. "And I heard Khan deliberately interrupt him to give me a lie. I'd like to think that neither of them believe I'm stupid. At least let me know if I should be worried."

Obviously if it was something she should be worried about they wouldn't be keeping it from her. But she needed to hear someone say it. McCoy's hand, meanwhile, fidgeted with his tricorder and she felt a twinge of guilt for putting him on the spot.

He took a deep breath. "All I can say is that we hope it's nothing. Sorry, m'dear, I don't want to disclose more than I should. Although, for what it's worth, I believe that husband of yours should be telling you himself."

"He will when I ask." She wasn't as confident as she sounded. Though Khan was honest when she demanded it, there were times when she regretted hearing his cold truths.

"I hope you don't mind my asking…" the shift in his tone indicated a change in topic. "Out o' professional curiosity… why don't you and Khan have any little ones of your own?"

She knew it wasn't his intention, but the question shot a small, sharp pain through her chest.

"We've tried," she answered simply, focusing her attention on tidying up the small area that served as a kitchen. She needed the place tidy and ready when the hunting party returned with meat, after all. "I suppose were still trying. He says it's not unusual for an augment and a normal human to have incompatible DNA. Or else there's something wrong with me."

Her voice broke at the end, betraying her level tone. So she stopped talking as she busied her hands in retrieving a cast iron skillet that one of the colonists had made. But McCoy was moving towards her, his medical tricorder in his hand.

"May I?"

She hesitantly looked at the device. It could answer all the questions she had been asking for the past 7 years. She swallowed hard and nodded. The tricorder whirred and beeped as he scanned her, his acute eyes taking in the readings with a concentrative frown. The longer she watched his face, desperate for some clue, the more her fears grew. Then, his brow smoothed.

"You are in perfect health and extremely fertile."

She released a long breath that she hadn't even realized she was holding in. But it wasn't necessarily relief.

"I don't know if that makes me feel better…"

"What it means," McCoy's voice became firm with reassurance, "is that there's always hope. Even in this Godless universe, miracles do still happen. Don't you give up hope, because I've seen no medicine more powerful than the mind." He tapped at his own temple.

All the rumors of Dr. McCoy being a grump have never seemed so false. There was a genuine heart of gold beating under that cantankerous exterior.

"Thank you," she said quietly, feeling the tears form in her eyes in spite of herself. "It's been awhile since I've heard anyone say anything so… encouraging."

McCoy hummed and clasped the device behind him. "Can't say it surprises me that Khan isn't the glass-half-full sort…"

"He's got an optimism all his own, trust me. It's very rare that I've ever seen him ready to give up. Of course, sometimes I wish he would…"

The doctor grunted with a hint of amusement. "I think I know what ya mean. I can name a few pigheaded acquaintances of my own."

She chuckled. "Speaking of which, did Kirk actually complete that five-year mission?"

"Yes, ma'am," McCoy gave a firm and rather proud nod. "Looking back, I'm convinced he's the only one who could have. There was once this strange colored cube that we came across and Jim came up with the most insane bluff I'd ever heard of…"

McCoy went on to tell a bizarre tale of a terrifying cube and Kirk's invention of what he called the Corbomite Maneuver. She was intrigued to hear just this one of hundreds of adventures. It made her feel nostalgic for her days in the service, and for the first time in a long time she felt a pin prick of regret for choosing Ceti Alpha V.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

This mission was beginning to feel more like shore leave to Jim. The undercurrent of tension and suspicion never lifted among the augments as Kirk walked past them, side by side with Khan, but it did seem to lessen with each hour that passed. Khan was very informative and unabashedly boastful in the colony's accomplishments. Kirk could see the respect that the other augments had for their leader in the simple nods they would offer him in passing, some even displaying full bows from the waist. And Khan, in all of his pomposity and ego, regarded them with cool affection.

The sun was setting, long shadows stretching through the compound against the last orange light of day. The colonists were all busy with their own tasks, some carrying in water for the night, others already beginning to light torches that were placed throughout the community. Jim occasionally caught sight of Bones, who ambled along from person to person, using his country doctor charm to ease their suspicions as he took tricorder readings. The adults had had some exposure to Starfleet technology, so they were quickly accustomed to the device. The children, however, had never seen such things in their lives and were more amazed than frightened.

When silence fell in the midst of Khan's bragging, Jim couldn't help addressing his own curiosity. "Those crossbows that were pointed at us… You built those yourselves?"

Khan smirked. "Hardly difficult. There are those of us—myself included—who are quite adept at mechanical engineering. The design of the weapons was the simplest task. Finding the materials to build them from, however, took considerable time and effort. There are plenty of trees here, some more durable than others… We needed the tools to cut them and shape them… The process of metalwork is an ongoing challenge for our designated blacksmiths. We've all the fundamental knowledge of how to turn raw ore into a usable metal, but none of us have had practice in it. It wasn't what you would call a common trade in our time, let alone yours. But trial and error proves the best teacher and we are still exploring our world and all that it has to offer."

By this time, they were approaching a well that had been dug at one end of the compound. It was made of neatly stacked rocks, a casing of stone suspended over the mouth by a rope and pulley to cover it when not in use. There were five people around it at the moment, chatting quietly amongst themselves as they waited for their chance to draw from it. Upon Khan and Kirk's arrival, however, they fell quiet. Their eyes were fixed on Jim and for the first time he felt a surge of threat towards him. That was all the more reason why he put on a friendly smile and nodded towards them.

Khan clearly noticed the collective animosity and came to a gradual stop, his head turning to regard each and every one of them. One by one, those who fell under his stern gaze looked away and went about their business quietly.

Except for one.

She was extremely beautiful and athletic, the bump of her pregnant belly just noticeable enough through the layers of fabric she was wrapped in. She would have been even more attractive had it not been for the ferocious scowl on her face and directed at him. Without a word she fearlessly strolled towards them. When Kirk was sure she had something to say, she tore her eyes from him to land a long, hard glare on Khan as she walked by in silence. Khan only halfway regarded her, his step never faltering as he walked on.

Kirk followed and waited until they had the discretion of distance before speaking quietly.

"Who was that?"

"A loose end," Khan replied simply. "Kati is a recent widow and a liability… until she has that child."

A chill ran through Kirk at all the possible implications in that statement. "It's none of my business, but what happened?"

"Order was threatened and I restored it." Khan's ambiguous answer marked the end of the discussion.

"Listen, Khan…" Kirk stepped in front of him, to pause their walking. "I don't want our presence here to instigate anything among your people. I can only imagine what they think about us and there is no reason for us to stay here. I can contact you from space when I have something report."

"Such the peacekeeper," Khan said with amusement, though it didn't show in his face. "Their prejudices have been well established with or without you here. It's nothing I can't control."

"Yeah, but—"

"You are _my_ guest, not theirs," Khan raised his voice just enough to silence the captain. "I know you can understand a leader's duty to be nothing if not confident and authoritative. To be human is to be weak and so I have not had the luxury of candidness with my people…" His voice dropped low, loud enough only for Kirk to hear. "Over the years, every conversation has been a controlled, strained, meticulously monitored performance of my superiority… We left Earth because we could not tolerate the existence of the average human. If we could not control them or eradicate them, we would leave them for a world of our own."

"Which you've gotten," Kirk interjected confusedly. "From where I stand you're all doing really well. Better than well, actually, you're thriving and progressing. Why would anyone want to challenge the order here?"

Even beneath the thick layers of cloaks, Kirk could see Khan's chest rise and fall with a heavy sigh. "Because our ideal civilization depends upon the absolute absence of inferior beings… And I married one."

Whatever friction existed between Khan and his people now had a logical source, even if it was cruel and unjustified. Poor Marla was a perpetual outsider. What made this moment even more painful was Khan's willingness—or last resort—to confide in him.

"It's against my better judgment," Jim changed the subject, "but we can stay until we hear from Spock. Only because I know Bones would kill me for stopping him before he's done getting as much data as possible."

Khan's attention was fixed on the edge of the forest in the distance. The trees and their shadows were beginning to blend together as the light of day quickly faded, leaving the sky a gradient of purple and a swelling blackness of night. By all appearances, Khan wasn't even listening. But Jim could see that his promise to stay made those hard lines soften just a little.

"Joaquin should be returning with the hunting party shortly," he commented distractedly. "Without the sun, it will get cold quickly. I suggest we return to the comfort of my home."

Jim didn't even realize he had been clutching his arms more tightly around himself as the cold seeped in through his field jacket. "Not going to argue with you there..."

By Khan's lead, they walked through the compound. Less and less of the colonists were visible as they began to retreat into their homes. One woman was herding four children into their home, all of them clearly her own. Khan suddenly stopped walking, his eyes skyward. Jim blinked and also looked up.

"There." The word rumbled out of Khan as if it had infinite meanings. A long white finger pointed at the first and only visible star in the sky, which was actually too large to be a star, but too small to be a moon. "There is the axe that is waiting to fall."

"Ceti Alpha VI," Kirk looked at it with wonder. "I didn't think you could see it from here."

"I've looked at it many times, thinking of it as little more than the sixth and lesser planet of the system. Now I see it that it isn't a planet it all. It's an albatross."

* * *

"Have ye made contact with the shuttle yet, lieutenant?"

"Not yet, commander…" Uhura sighed.

Scotty nodded solemnly and swiveled the captain's chair to face towards the viewscreen again. "Any more traces of radiation?"

"They haven't gone away, sir," said Darwin. "It's—"

"_Klingons_!" Leslie barked out. "They've locked weapons on us!"

"Shields! Evasive maneuvers, Leslie!"

The bridge exploded in activity as every station lit up, all personnel animated with alarm. After de-cloaking, a Klingon Bird of Prey now drifted fearlessly towards them on the viewscreen, its rust-colored hull visibly battle scarred. A burst of light illuminated its nose as the disruptor fired two successive shots. Leslie's hands worked frantically over the helm controls and the _Enterprise_ droned as its thrusters pushed it hard to starboard. But the Klingons were too close. Both shots hit. The starship jolted with the first and rumbled on from the second. The red alert wailed throughout the ship, the screens lighting up to indicate the shields were being raised.

Scotty held on tight to the arms of his chair, though the impact of the initial strikes left his ears ringing.

"Sneaky bastards! Mr. Leslie, attack pattern Sigma I. Lock phasers onto their nacelles. If we can slow 'em down, they can't fly circles 'round us…"

"Aye, sir!"

"Uhura, hail them. It leaves a bad taste in m'mouth t'say it, but we may be able t'use some diplomacy here if there's been a misunderstandin'."

"Yes, sir."

"Meanwhile, be ready t'fire on my command…"

Scotty watched the viewscreen with intently narrowed eyes as the Bird of Prey cut nimbly through space. It didn't look like it was maneuvering for another strike. It was swooping nearer to the atmosphere of Ceti Alpha V.

"What are they up to…?" Scotty quietly began to question, but he trailed off when Leslie's attention dropped to his console.

"Commander, they just beamed something down to the planet's surface!"

"Registering fifty Klingon life readings on the planet," science officer 0718 announced mechanically.

* * *

Khan was just approaching the door of his home when a high ringing shrilled from behind, not in one spot, but filling the length of the compound. Kirk turned to see silhouettes of light solidifying into a crowd of humanoid figures, all of them holding weapons. Those were bat'leths.

"Klingons!" He shouted the alarm.

No sooner had he said it did the troop erupt in a spray of disruptor fire, shots blasting into the houses and a few people who were standing in front of them. The Klingons spread out in all directions, a thorough sweep that could only mean intended annihilation.

The augments poured from their homes armed with their best weapons, including Khan. He had only disappeared for a matter of seconds before he emerged with a machete in one hand, a scythe in the other. The machete was put into Kirk's hand in passing as he charged headlong into the alien squadron.

Sounds of disruptor fire, clashing blades, painful screams, and war cries filled the night. Khan vanished into the madness and Kirk had only gotten a glimpse of Marla in the doorway of her home, crossbow raised and firing out at the invaders. Khan had left her with the long range weapon, to keep her armed but away from danger, no doubt.

Jim had no time to wish he had a phaser. The Klingons had spotted his Starfleet uniform, which stood out like beacon, and he heard his name hacked out in the hostile dialect. A few disruptors fired in his direction, missing him by a hair as he dropped to the ground and threw himself into an evasive roll. A loud command was spat out by one Klingon and the firing stopped (at least towards him). When Jim took on a ready crouch, the machete in hand, he noticed a Klingon charging at him, bat'leth raised over his head. The Klingon clearly claimed the prize of James T. Kirk's head.

The Klingon was upon him so suddenly that Jim could only raise his own weapon to block the bat'leth as it came down to cut him in two. The machete hooked beneath one of the curved blades of the bat'leth, and the sheer force flatted Jim onto his back, knocking the wind out of him. His arms trembled as every ounce of strength was put into keeping that Klingon's weapon at bay.

He heard the snap of a crossbow and the Klingon roared in pain. An arrow jutted out of his side, but it wasn't enough to get him off of Jim. In fact, it only seemed to enrage him further. Beneath the well-used helmet, Jim could see the Klingon's teeth bared. The bat'leth pushed down, the point of one blade cutting clean into Jim's shoulder. He could feel the edge grind across the bone of his clavicle and he couldn't hold back the scream.

Another arrow hit the Klingon. This time it was enough for Jim and his adrenaline-fueled desperation to shove him back and kick him off. The Klingon tumbled, but before he could recover, Jim drove the whole of the machete's blade between the armor at the Klingon's stomach. The Klingon fell, squirmed briefly, and was dead.

The sounds of battle continued. His vision blurred a bit as he looked out into the night. By the flashes of light from the disruptors, he could see the bodies lying around. Some human, but most of them Klingon. Walls that had been blown through by the disruptors were already crumbling, a few ignited into flames. Then, one disruptor rifle stood out amongst the others. It was firing back at the Klingons, taking them out so mercilessly and meticulously that Jim was overwhelmed by a feeling of déjà vu. Khan had confiscated the rifle and had turned it back on them.

Jim left the machete where it was—sticking out of the dead Klingon like a barber's pole—and instead pulled the disruptor from the corpse's holster. The weapon weighed a ton in his hand, and though he was lightheaded, he pushed himself onto his feet. He had only gotten as far as one step, however, when he teetered and stumbled back. An arm wrapped around his back and held him up.

"Jim! You alright?"

It was McCoy. Regardless of the question, he was trying to lead Kirk towards the safety of the house. But the captain resisted and tried to wriggle out of the doctor's support.

"I'm fine, Bones… Go help the wounded…"

"_You're_ wounded, you idiot!"

"Forget it," he snapped. There was a battle going on and he wasn't about to sit it out.

Finally pulling free from his friend's grip, he charged the weapon and moved towards the chaos ahead. He opened fire on whatever Klingon fell within his bleary sights. More than once, however, he had to remove his finger from the trigger when he couldn't differentiate between a Klingon and an augment. McCoy, meanwhile, angrily followed orders and brought his medical kit to any augment who was on the ground, dead or wounded.

His field jacket concealed it well, but Jim could feel his own blood coating his tunic and sticking to him down the length of his torso. The pain that ebbed from it throbbed and seared throughout his body. His vision was getting awfully dark. Removing his hand from its grip on the open wound, he took out his communicator.

"_Enterprise!_ We're under attack! Beam down reinforcements!"

The communicator crackled back, but no response came through.

"_Enterprise,_ do you read?"

A wave of shouts suddenly rose from the battle, and the remaining Klingons were quickly dropping. Blinking hard, Jim forced his focus. There was a new crowd of augments plowing the invaders down, their weapons gleaming. It was Joaquin and the hunting party!

The disruptor fire stopped and everything was dark and silent.


End file.
